makes you rise
by Duchess of Phoenix
Summary: This is one of the two sequels to "whatever doesn't kill you". This one follows Ana's future with Bane as she trains to become a member of the League of Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

At first there was only noise in the distance. An approaching wave of death. And then after just a few seconds the blow reached us. The glass windows shattered and brick columns collapsed. It was beautiful in its own way, I thought, as the force threw us on the ground and everything around us shook and crumbled.

The destruction kept coming in waves and it made my head spin. The walls were coming down as the city hall slowly collapsed in itself. After mere seconds, I passed out with a satisfied grin on my face. I was happy to die. I wanted it to be over with. I was going to be rid of Harley and her world. My soul would finally go back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he finally came to his senses, he felt something heavy on top of him. Within seconds venom provided him with clear rational thought and strength he needed to remove parts of the brick wall off of him and stand up. Everything was in ruins, people outside laying on the ground, dead.

Batman lay at his feet, motionless. He looked dead. The knife still burried deep inside him, blood seeping out of him. Bane merely stepped on him and went on, crushing him underneath his boot just for personal pleasure.

He found her laying on the ground like all the rest. Her body covered in glass shards, but nothing heavy.

He picked her up in his arms, feeling nothing but pride. She pressed the trigger without a second thought, like she promised. She destroyed Gotham for him.

She was unmoving, without any signs of life. He knew the blast knocked her out but he wondered if the radiation killed her.

He leaned closer and checked for a pulse. He could only feel a faint thump underneath his fingers. A beat that was slowly growing weaker by the minute.

He wondered if she was strong enough to wait for him to get her to their base and a doctor. But after all, he wasn't prepared to take that chance. Not with her. So there was only one thing he could to.

He knew the consequences of his decision and what it would lead to. But he was prepared to do anything for her. Even if she hated him for it later. For the addiction that came with it.

He unlocked the hinges of his mask and pulled it off. Ever so gently he fixed it on her face and moved strands of hair away. Her breathing was shallow before but as he tightened the mask around her face, it seemed to have deepened.

He didn't have much time before his body would demand venom again, but he was determined to wait until she was stable enough to remove the mask.

Holding her tightly, he walked over the ruins and the broken marble and emerged outside. Snow was blasted away and people lay dead everywhere. The entire city was broken. Killed. Ruined.

Not a single building was left standing but the leftovers of their former glory could still be made out.

The scar on his back started aching, his body craving venom, but he ignored it and walked on, over the dead bodies and ashes and snow, with her safely in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever so slowly, my eyes fluttered open. The air was still and cold. Despite sensing it, I didn't feel cold. I felt like my skin was boiling hot, but it was oddly pleasant.

With each passing minute I regained more and more of my consciousness. I watched the tiny particles in the air shuffle around me and fall down slowly as light illuminated them.

It was beautiful. My body felt invincible. There was no pain. No cold. No fear, but serenity. And wonderful heat.

A tear slid down my cheek. So this is what death is like. In all honesty it was a lot more real than I imagined. I thought there was going to be nothing, but this was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I got up slowly, noticing how none of my muscles were sore, all my bruises gone, my skin practically glowing. I had strange clothes on me that smelled wonderful and clean. I felt so... at peace.

I got up from my bed and looked out of the window. It was snowing outside and all I could see was wilderness and mountains. No people. No noise. Just nature in all its beauty.

I looked down at the ground, I seemed to be in a house with a strange design, an unknown architecture with a slightly asian feel to it. The walls were made of black, nearly dark grey wood. My room appeared to be on the first floor of the house, or so I estimated. Everything was clean and pure and orderly.

I opened the window and inhaled deeply. Dear lord was death beautiful. And I had so much energy inside me. So much serenity and even with the window open and the snow coming in, I felt no cold. Like my body was invincible.

I swung myself over the window frame and jumped. I hit the ground hard, sinking in the snow, but there was no pain. I felt nothing.

I smiled, determined to test the limits of afterlife. I wondered if this was heaven. It sure felt like it. Or maybe there was no heaven or hell but just this pure primal nature. Life like it was intended to be lived. And I had it for forever. I was free of all the problems I had, of my weak mortal body, of Gotham.

I brushed snow off my pants and stood up from my kneeling position. I looked around and wondered where I felt like going to. The entire afterlife was at my feet, the entire world for my taking. I have never been at peace like this before.

Just as I started walking, I heard a man say:

»What the fuck are you doing?«

My head snapped to my right where a man stood in front of the main door to the house, bow and arrows in hand. He looked completely and utterly dumbstruck.

»Are you fucking crazy?!« He yelled and came toward me.

He wore the same odd clothes that looked kinda asian and I wondered what the hell was going on. He seemed upset that I jumped out the window from the first floor.

But my surprise was soon replaced by an amplifying anger. Why the fuck were the people in my afterlife? Did this mean I was going to have to share my world with others? Fuck that I wanted it all to myself, I selfishly thought as anger boiled inside me.

»Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?« He asked and grabbed my upper arm.

My anger took the better of me and I grabbed his hand and pushed it away rudely.

 _Hurt myself_ , I laughed and snickered. What was he, stupid?

»Fucking hell your skin is boiling! Do you have a fever?« He asked and tried to touch my forehead.

At this point my anger turned into uncontrollable rage I had never felt before.

I snapped and punched him straight in the face and broke his nose. He yelped and fell down on the snow, holding onto his bloody nose.

»Don't touch me,« I said deathly and straightened my back.

I looked at my knuckles that didn't hurt one bit. The last time I punched a man I saw stars from the pain and now I could barely register any touch at all.

»What is your problem, lady?!« He said, I hurt his feelings as well as his body it seemed.

With his every word my rage seemed to get greater. I didn't even understand why but I wanted to bash his skull in. I wondered if he would die and be restarted here in afterlife after a few minutes or if it was impossible to kill him.

I tightened my fist and prepared to find out exactly where the limit was, when an all too familiar voice stopped me in my track.

»So you've finally awakened.«

I looked toward the door and saw Bane standing there, hands holding onto his vest like usual.

»Bane?« I asked in disbelief and surprise totally masked the rage away.

Oh, but it made sense. Of course he was dead as well. He was with me at the city hall when I pressed the trigger.

»She jumped out of the fucking window!« the guy ratted out, grumpy, with evident hurt in his voice.

He looked like a little child telling on his sibling as he approached Bane, still holding onto his bloody nose and glancing at me beyond his shoulder in distrust.

»She's fucking crazy!«

Bane merely gave him a death stare that told him he was gonna have something else broken besides his nose if he didn't leave immediately. The man quickly disappeared inside the house without another word.

»You jumped out the window?« Bane asked calmly, with a cocked eyebrow.

Both of them were being so confusing, I really didn't understand. I wondered if I was crazy, but my body felt so powerful, so defiant to all the cold and the pain. If I felt like this, how could it not be real?

»Yeah... I figured, why not?«

»Why not? You might have broken a bone,« he said sternly and approached me.

His dark eyes weren't pleased with me but at the same time he wasn't upset yet.

»Broken a bone? Bane, I feel indestructible,« I said with a smile.

»You're going to feel like that every time you take a new dose.«

»New dose? Of what?« I asked, dumbfounded as Bane inspected my body for injuries.

»Venom.«

I went quiet and watched him stare at me. Suddenly the world stopped being so perfect. My feet started feeling heavier than before and this weird sense of reality creeped in. It was like waking up from a dream. And slowly, I started to realize this world might not be what it seemed.

»Where are we?« I asked and he chuckled.

»Tibet.«

Everything spun around me as I began to understand. This wasn't death. This was fucking Asia.

»Wait, hold on,« I said, my brain blocking all thoughts.

»I'm confused...,« I began but he interrupted me:

»I brought you here after the bomb went off. Gotham is destroyed and the majority of its people is dead. You would have died as well if I hadn't given you venom.«

My brain was working over-time, trying to process all the information. And then it dawned on me how stupid I was for thinking I was dead. And punching that poor man... I suddenly felt sick to my stomach from guilt.

»Bane I can't feel pain... my body feels surreal. Like I'm immortal...,« I started to explain, noticing how utterly and completely insane I sounded. But it felt so real...

»Venom does that. It blocks pain receptors to a certain degree. The absence of pain is what makes you feel that way. It will wear off in a few hours. Afterwards the pain will be dulled but you will be able to feel it despite venom.«

His face turned slightly concerned, if that was an even possible emotion for him, and he continued:

»You will have to receive a dose every few days.«

»For how long?« I asked, completely naive and shocked at all he'd told me.

He didn't reply and just stared at me. My eyebrows turned in confusion as I stared right back. And then it hit me as I looked at his mask. I have never seen Bane without it, except once, when we kissed. The memory made me blush slightly and I lowered my gaze. But he never took it off because it constantly supplied him with venom.

»I see,« I said and took a deep breath.

»But wait, you said every few days, right?«

»Yes,« he said calmly, never breaking his gaze.

»Then why do you always wear the mask?«

»I require a higher and constant dose.«

»Oh...« I said lamely and tried to think of something to say.

Everything just seemed so crazy, my body was high, buzzing off venom like it was cocaine. And there was this odd pent up energy inside me that made me restless.

I was reminded of that dominating feeling, his body suddenly closer to mine, towering over me. Venom at its peak made me feel emotions much stronger, and I could feel myself growing weak under his relentless gaze. I started getting wet just being so close to him. I started wishing this were death because then I could just jump him already without any consequences... Fuck, I would climb him like a tree and fuck his brains out.

I bit my lip as I tried to clear my head. I never took drugs before so this was a completely new feeling to me, hard to control. I could only imagine how hard it must have been for Bane, with all those higher and constant doses of venom. _Maybe that's why he's always so emotionless... to try and control venom_ , I thought.

»So why Tibet? What is this place?«

»This is the League of Shadows' training ground. You will remain here until you finish your training.«

I could not avert my gaze from those trap muscles of his, his strong hands holding onto his vest... that thick neck just calling out to me to be bitten...

»Wait, I thought your goal was to destroy Gotham... ,« I managed to say, trying to avert my attention to something else before I lost control and did something stupid.

»I thought that was it, the ultimate plan,« I said honestly.

»Oh, we've only just begun,« he said darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If it seems a bit odd, try to imagine being high off cocaine for the first time and just experiencing emotions in a new way. I know it may seem a bit uncharacteristic of Ana to be this way, but I wanted to try something different with the story. Let me know your thoughts and opinions :)


	2. Chapter 2

Parldro , thank you for leaving a review, it's so wonderful to see a familiar face again! Thank you soooo much for reading!

This chapter won't have as much action as usual, but I promise the next one will be lemony ;)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first day was crazy. My body was buzzing on its own high, my thoughts all over the place, rushing from all the information my body was sensing that I never felt before. Every single movement or word didn't go unnoticed by me. I registered everything.

My room was the one I woke up in. The quickest way to get to it was from the main common room on the ground floor and directly up the stairs on the right. It was the first door, right next to a huge bookshelf. The rest of the house seemed sort of abandoned at first glance, but that was a silly illusion. The house was filled with men.

Men in training slept together, in one bedroom, two doors from mine. Sometimes Bane made them sleep outside, in the snow and cold. How they managed to survive those nights, was beyond me. But those who didn't apparently didn't have a place in the League of Shadows anyway.

They were all young men, some even under 20 years. They were all determined, slightly brainwashed and completely and utterly loyal to Bane. Those who weren't didn't survive.

The men spent most of their time in one of the basic training rooms, that was accessible from the main common room on the ground floor. The first basic training hall was huge, filled with usual and advanced gym equipment. There were boxing bags hanging from the ceiling and MMA props everywhere.

I only managed to see one other training room, that was more advanced. They had a sort of »level-up« system. Once you conquered the first room, you were upgraded to the next. Each of them more physically demanding than the previous one, or such were the rumours.

The second training room I saw was to my surprise and disappointment empty. I wondered why that was but knew I was probably going to find out too soon anyway.

There were even more training rooms, to which I didn't have access yet. But apparently, the fact that I already got to see the second one without even training here before, angered a lot of men. Especially the guy whose nose I broke so easily.

From the common room you could access the kitchen that was right beneath my room. There was dry black wood everywhere in the house and the kitchen was no exception. It had a few large counters, huge stoves and refrigerators. No cooks. No women. No maids. The men ate what they prepared themselves and nothing went to waste. They had to learn how to survive on their own and to cook nutritious but simple and easily made food.

I couldn't find a bathroom at first and I dreaded that maybe they just go shit in the forest. To my pleasure, there was a separate, small barrack behind the house. It had many natural baths, with steaming hot water, like a damn geyser was nearby. But it was just one huge space, no privacy, no separation for men and women. Not that there were any women here to begin with... At the back, there were a few simple toilets, which were thankfully private.

All throughout exploring the house, I spied on the men. Most of them were quiet, especially the men that were here longer. They wore black clothes, clean, efficient for use - military with a traditional asian feel to them.

They all eyed me oddly, unused to a female presence. Nobody dared say a word, as Bane's presence was looming in the air. They kept a respectable distance from me, except for the guy whose nose I broke. He belonged to the new, rookie group. He was loud, always chatting, unadaptable.

How he ended up here, was beyond my intelligence. How Bane hadn't killed him yet, was one of the great seven mysteries of the world.

I learned his name was Eric. He was sort of the leader of his tiny pack of beta men. They followed him blindly, although only to a certain degree. They didn't feel like they belonged here yet, so they felt safe with a familiar face, with Eric.

His eyes never left me as I explored the house, his hurt gaze filled with annoyance especially once I came out of the second training room. I knew they all disapproved of me being allowed there yet. I hadn't earned it in their eyes.

I felt like I was high, like I didn't belong on this world, let alone in fucking Tibet. So I skipped dinner, went to my room and stayed there for good. I wanted to just fall asleep, but I couldn't get my eyes to shut for the entire night.

I was pacing around, quietly, my mind thinking overtime. I had too much energy. And nothing to do with it. I heard how a small group of men went outside and began their night out in the snow. I didn't know if this was one of Bane's punishments or just a part of the training. I tried to avoid him since I wasn't in my right mind yet.

My skin was on fire. My brain racing. My body was going to explode if I didn't do something... anything.

I didn't have a clock but I estimated it had to be nearly four in the morning and I was still pacing. In the end, I couldn't take it anymore. I sneaked outside my room, watching the open hallway and glancing past the fence, down to the main common room.

It was all empty. The men outside had chattering teeth, but no complaints. The rest slept like dead. I had no idea where Bane's room was. The house was like a damn labyrinth apart from the few rooms I managed to memorize.

I sneaked down the stairs, across the main room and entered the first training room, that I later called »gym« plainly. It was empty, no person in sight, nothing but a deadly silence in the air.

Never in my life was I a runner or an athlete. I avoided sports of any kind if I had a choice. I hated P.E. in school, apart from when we played games or fun sports. So if anybody told me, I'd be running on a treadmill at 4 am, I would have died of laughter. Yet here I was, my body moving on its own, pushing me on and on, faster and faster. I waited for the moment when I would grow tired, but I didn't. Not a single muscle felt sore and physical activity felt like a blessing.

Before I noticed minutes turned into hours, my breathing got louder and louder, but I still wasn't tired.

At some point, the first men came in. Some went on, to the next level training rooms, the majority remained here with me. They were boxing, learning the basics of MMA and other fighting arts and disciplines. Some ran next to me, others pushed weights. There was a basic gym feel to it, except there was no music, no fun.

After some time I saw Bane enter and he merely gave me one glance before he disappered into the other hardcore rooms. Eric came in half an hour later, and to my satisfaction he was radiating cold. So, he was one of the men that spent the night in the snow. Good.

We only shared one look, my eyes landing on his bruised and enlarged nose, and his eyes threw daggers at me. I didn't mean to be hostile. I truly didn't want to have bad blood between us, in my mind, the punch I threw was because of a simple misunderstanding. It didn't let me be. The thought wouldn't leave.

I grew more and more frustrated with myself, still running, playing chicken whether or not I was gonna go over and apologize or not.

My legs made the decision for me when after an hour or so, Eric began leaving with his little horde of beta men. I rushed off the treadmill, fastly approaching. The ground felt like it was moving by itself after hours on the treadmill. But I kept a steady foot and got to him from behind.

»Hey, excuse me,« I said, huffing and panting, without feeling exhaustion.

He reluctantly turned around, his followers staring at me wide eyed. Unfortunately, since I blessed him with attention, he only grew in their eyes. The only female for miles around, and I talked to him of all people...

»I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry,« I said, completely sincere.

» _Hurt me?_ « He snickered and glanced at his men.

»If you weren't fucking Bane I'd have sent you down to the ground with one finger, bitch,« he said arrogantly, trying to shadow over my small frame.

He had light brown hair, dark blue eyes and annoyance written all over his face. He was pretty muscular and about the same age as me. Perhaps a year or two older.

I tried to ignore the insult. _You came here to apologize. Don't lose your cool_. I could feel that weird rage coming back, but I controlled it.

»I'm not fucking anybody. Look, I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I don't want-.«

»Fuck you,« he spat in my face and I could swear I felt some of his saliva land on my cheeks as I flinched.

His face was inches from mine before he stormed off, along with his men.

I stood there, dumbstruck. I was not expecting this. I was not expecting this at all. My anger was completely overpowered by surprise. It got even worse when I saw Bane enter the room.

I cursed under my breath. He didn't see too much... at least I hoped so. I hopped back on the treadmill, anger coming back. It pushed me forward, I had never ran so much in my life before.

Fuck, why did Bane seemed to be getting bigger? Was he really coming closer? Or was it just my imagination? At that point it hit me that I really was fucking Bane at one point in time. _Well goddamn_... I felt like shit. Stupid Eric was right. I felt so defeated, so lost.

Bane suddenly stood there next to me, his breathing loud through the mask, patient. I pretended I didn't see him. My determination was fuelled with annoyance and disappointment and rage.

»How long have you been running?« He asked calmly, not moving.

I didn't stop.

»I didn't keep track.«

His silence was pure threat, louder than my panting and sweating.

»A few hours? Maybe three?« I said, still going, after it became clear I had to obey.

His hand came down, pressing the stop button.

I couldn't look at him as the machine slowed down and stopped altogether. I was so emotionally hurt and unstable I couldn't stand what his sight would do to me on top of all things.

»You will damage your muscles. As far as I remember, you haven't been physically active regularly before. Venom is but an illusion,« his voice boomed, and I stared straight ahead, to the black wooden walls, past all the men that looked at us.

Great, just what I needed. More attention from him and a loud educational speech in front of all the other men. Just lovely.

»You will exercise and train like all the other men. I will give you one more day to adapt, then you will begin tomorrow morning.«

»Yes, Bane,« I said, clenching my teeth together.

I felt like a child, unable to control my energy and body. I just got schooled in front of the entire League and I felt like exploding but had no space to do so. Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

I could swear I heard Eric's muffled laugh from a corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he let me go, I stormed off. Straight into my room, where I had at least some privacy. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run again. I was pacing, restless. My veins and skin burned. My ears were ringing. I felt like I was going to go insane. If I wasn't already...

Suddenly I stormed right out of the room, not even knowing I had been in there for less than a minute. Men stared at me as I nearly ran out of the house, not even knowing where I was headed. _I will give you one more day_... His voice boomed in my head and I clenched my teeth together harder.

I kept walking through the snow as it kept getting deeper and it was probably comical to see my short figure storm through all that snow that was up to my knees. I went into the forest, walking on, nearly running. There was nobody in this part of the forest, they were all training elsewhere.

As the house kept getting smaller behind me, my frustration grew. Venom got the better of me. My emotions exploded. My lungs shrunk as I began screaming, yelling all the pain out.

 ** _FUCKING ERIC FUCKING BANE FUCKING VENOM AND THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!_** I thought and yelled some more.

I collapsed to my knees, the rage ripping my lungs apart. My skin was so hot the snow melted into water and fell down in pure drops off my hands immediately. I was in no sense properly dressed for this weather. But I couldn't even feel the cold. Which made my agony and pain stronger. I had known this body since forever. This was me. And now I was a stranger to myself. The world around me seemed different because of venom. It affected my thoughts and emotions. It changed me and it hurt more than anything. If I lost even myself, what was left? If I didn't even know my body anymore, how was I supposed to live with it?

I screamed until my throat couldn't go on anymore. But I was far from finished. I began running again, uphill, killing my muscles, but could barely feel it. I kicked at the trees with my feet, smashing the snow around. My anger was unending.

And then I had a brilliant thought. _I will fucking shit and piss all over your sacred League forest!_

I pulled my black pants down and pushed my legs apart to piss on their beautiful snow. I looked down and saw blood drip on the white background. I had gotten my period.

My yells of uncensored rage echoed in the mountains as I trashed the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got back, it was already late. The sun just set and the men were gathered in the kitchen and the main common room.

My lungs were empty, my throat destroyed, the heat of my skin nearly making smoke appear. Without a word, I went to my room and completely skipped eating _again_. I paced my small room, lost in thought.

I had no idea what I was gonna do about my period. In Gotham, I always had pads somewhere or I could always steal some. Here, I knew I was never gonna find a pad or a tampon and I would die before I would utter a single word of it to Bane.

I silently trashed the room, looking around for sheets or anything useful. I forced my body to a full stop and sat on the ground, pulling on the sheet from my bed. I didn't want to destroy it, but I couldn't find anything else.

I tore strips off with my teeth and placed them on the floor in front of me. I knew my pants were already past salvation at this point, but they were black so the men didn't see a thing.

I started tying a few strips together, improvising a pad. I prepared about five of them, and left the rest of the sheet for sleeping. I was gonna have to do what women in middle ages did. Wash and reuse the five pieces cloth.

The thought made me sick and nauseous, but there was no helping it.

I waited in my room, spying through the window. After a few hours the men went to the barrack to bathe and shower and I waited for them all to finish.

It was the middle of the night, when they were all long asleep, when I sneaked outside my room and into the barrack.

The water was filled constantly in the natural baths, and falling in the improvised showers. I took my clothes off and soaked the pants under the falling water in the shower, making sure all evidence of blood got disposed off immediately. I washed myself with soap and thoroughly cleaned the black pants.

When I was done I left them to dry in the wind outside, while I waited hidden in the barrack. Surprisingly, I became tired. I forced myself to stay for another two hours, until the pants were semi-dried.

I put on the homemade cloth pad and damp black pants over it. I hoped it couldn't be seen through the dark fabric. The feeling was disgusting.

When I got back to my room, I feel asleep like a log. But just 47 minutes afterwards I was rudely awakened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

ViolaGrey, thank you for leaving a review, I'm soo happy you like the story so far! Don't worry, Eric'll get what's coming to him ;)

xxxxxxxxx

Bane's enormous member was right at my entrance, testing my wetness. I was clutching onto his trap muscles, digging my nails there, kissing him heavily. His lips tasted like venom. Venom that my body craved so much.

He was whispering something to me, but I didn't understand. I wrapped my legs around his waist, begging him to rock his hips to mine and fill me up...

I heard a voice talking to me, but couldn't make out the words. I blinked and scrouched my eyes at the intruder in my room. It was a man, with a bored expression on his face.

»We have to gather outside. You have a minute.«

With those words he left and I stared at the empty spot for a few seconds, nothing making sense. Then my brain finally woke up and started working overtime. My first and only thought was that I had to go to the bathroom. I absolutely had to go change the cloth.

My brain was fuzzy and filled with Bane's scent, my limbs shaking from arousal.

I heard men walking down the stairs, going outside, nearly no talking allowed. I pushed my sore limbs off the bed, my vision blury. Today I didn't feel like Superman anymore. I was beginning to feel more and more like my usual self, my belly hurting from the cramps.

I grabbed one of the remaining four cloth pads and changed it quickly. There was nowhere to put the used nasty bloody cloth and I paced around indecisively.

I had one minute. Not even that anymore. The men were all waiting outside, no one walking down the stairs anymore.

I stuffed the used bloody rag in another cloth and hid it underneath the bed. I was going to deal with it later.

I nearly jumped down the entire staircase in hurry, bursting out the door in the last second. All the men were neatly waiting in line, motionless, shoulders low, heads high, straight backs. I mimicked them and moved in line with them. With the corner of my eye, I could see Eric and his horde, giving me one secret glance of disapproval. It amused him that I was late.

A member of the League of Shadows approached us, he was a middle aged man, with a stern look on his face, a persian background in his ancestry and a shaved head. I could barely focus on him, my head still filled with Bane and the anticipation of his thick coc-.

A man next to me leaned into me unconsciously and I lost my track of thought. The persian dude didn't even look at us, although my presence caused great curiosity in the entire League. Women were nearly unheard of here.

Without a word, he turned around and started running into the forest, in the knee-deep snow, _uphill_. All the men followed in an orderly line, struggling to keep up with his pace, and we've only just begun. I was the last one in line, the absolute shortest of them all, the snow nearly coming up to my hips at some point.

My muscles had no problem letting me know I destroyed myself yesterday. Everything hurt. My quadriceps felt like they were about to tear. I clenched my teeth together, trying my best not to fall behind.

The persian fucker was like a mountain goat, elegant like a dancer as he jumped through the snow, effortlessly keeping up the pace. After today he became known as Xerxes among the young men, because he resembled the persian king from the movie 300 so much.

My cramps were getting worse by the minute, the cloth moving around, blood trickling down my leg. I wanted to vomit from the feeling, but kept it together. After a while, my veins began burning and it took me a while to realize it wasn't from exhaustion. I knew enough about drugs and addicts to know what was happening to me.

My body craved venom.

As we ran uphill, through the forest, all 20 of us, my vision got blury. The cursed snow was slowing me down, nearly up to my ass. I was slowly but surely falling behind the tall men.

I felt like dying. I knew I couldn't afford to rest or stop. If I did, Bane would kill me with his bare hands since I would bring him shame. I clenched my teeth together harder, and pushed myself past the limit.

I left tiny trails of blood behind me, but since I was the last one in line, I didn't care. I tried to use the path they formed to ease my struggle.

My skin was itchy and my veins burned worse and worse. I closed my eyes and pushed on, my entire body hurting, especially the cramps that felt like a knife in my ovaries.

After half an hour of pure torture, some of the newest members lost their strength. Two young men stepped outside the line, falling on their sides to catch their breath.

Xerxes ordered us to keep going as he himself left the line to go to the first fallen man.

I watched him as he grabbed the young boy's neck and killed him with an elegant twist. The other guy tried to get away, tried to get back up and run, but was no match for Xerxes' fast legs. Soon, his lifeless body fell onto the snow blanket.

And then, like nothing happened, Xerxes danced back to his position in the front, sprinting past the panting men, like it was the easiest thing in the world. As if we haven't been running for 30 minutes already.

Even when I closed my eyes, I still saw his dancing persian body, mocking me in my pain and misery.

Another half an hour later, just as my legs nearly gave out, he stopped us. We had to gather before him like we did in the morning as he observed us carefully. His black eyes pierced each and every of all 18 men. The snow here was a lot more shallow which made it easier to stand.

I wanted to scratch my arms to the bone. It felt like there were maggots in my bloodstream. My legs were shaking and my whole body trembled. The air was stiff and cold, cutting our lungs like a razor. We were deep in the mountains and I dared look around. Nothing but steep hills, trees and snow.

The merciless persian god stopped before me, as I was the last in line, and gave me a long, analyzing look. His relentless gaze stopped at my shoes, where a few drops of blood gathered already. I prayed nothing else could be seen through the black pants.

»Groups of three. You have ten seconds,« was all he said, not even mentioning the blood at my feet.

The men moved with speed I never knew they posessed after all the running we've done. Eric and his horde formed two groups, the others knew each other well enough to join up to three men together.

I had no idea who to approach. The men moved away as I walked among them, just as I tried to talk to one of them, or join the other, they already formed their groups.

I saw two lost guys in our last seconds, looking like two bitch deer in the headlights. I stomped toward them, just as the last second passed.

All six groups looked at the persian god, that didn't even flinch.

»The first group to reach the house will be rewarded. The last will be killed. If the group is incomplete or the members don't arrive at the same time at the end, there will be a severe penalty. Any group that loses a member will be killed as well. You begin...« He looked at the watch around his wrist that I didn't notice before and counted silently.

All of us stared at each other and I cursed beneath my breath. I was in the absolute lamest of all the groups. All the other men at least _seemed_ organized, knew each other well enough to know what to expect. I knew I had to take things into my own hands if we were gonna survive. Not even Bane could save me now.

My legs shook from pain, my veins shrinking as Xerxes said:

»... **Now**.«

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Aww, is my widdle bunny scawed?_ His voice mocked in my memory and brushed my cheek with the back of his gloved hand.

Yes, yes I was. But the difference was that I knew how to use that fear. It fuelled me. It ignited the spark for my anger. Anger that Venom so beautifully amplified.

 _Don't be scared little bunny,_ he whispered, this time more silently.

Gasoline scent, green hair and the thick cracked paint around his scars. Funny, I had no idea why I was reminded of him in this moment of chaos around me. Perhaps exactly because of that.

 _I'm an agent of chaos_ , he once told me. And Bane was pure destruction. So what did that make me, I wondered.

My legs have never been faster. I was sprinting down the hill, blood falling behind me but no one noticed. They all stared ahead, men in every direction. Eric and his loyal beta men were on my right. They fought dirty – tripping men on their way down, to ensure they'll live themselves.

My two poor guys were right next to me, one of them nearly crying. Little did they know, I was like a ticking time bomb. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or a woman on her period. Or a woman suffering from a drug withdrawal. Or pretty much, hell hath no fury like a woman.

The little bit of venom that was left in my blood, ignited me whole, rage swallowed me and I felt that all too familiar devil extend his hand for me to take.

Oh, I danced with him once. And he made me insane. I wondered if I was prepared to go down that road again.

But as I saw us falling behind the others, I had no doubt left. I took his hand and we danced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric was panting, breathing heavily, his heart caught somewhere in his throat. He felt safe, all six of them had good chances for survival if they stuck together. They played dirty, but then again no one said they couldn't. And this was life and death after all.

He cursed the fucking mountains and the snow, they were so high up that the air here was lighter, less oxygen in it, which made the whole thing so damn tortorous.

In all honesty, he wasn't even all that concerned anymore. He saw her group was the last one, which, in all honesty, shouldn't really be that much of a surprise. She was short, the other two guys in her group as useful as a fucking house plant.

Truthfully, he was surprised she made it to the top of the hill anyway. Two men died and she kept going. Her tiny figure was nearly lost in all that deep snow around her, but she kept going on. For that, he had to give her praise. But it was all gonna be pointless pretty soon anyway, since she was going to be killed by the persian god.

The men they tripped didn't lose their footing, although they did lose their place ahead of Eric. He swore he could see the house in the distance. A big smile appeared on his face, and his legs seemed lighter if even for a second, despite the burning and the pain. They just might come in first place after all...

He allowed himself a victory glance behind, he wanted to see her face filled with agony and despair as she would struggle to survive. In a way, losing her would be a shame. He wanted to fuck her raw out of principle. Fucking little whore, he bet she had a tight little fiery pussy to match her attitude...

He looked behind but couldn't see her anywhere. It took him a few seconds to see her and the two guy-plants behind a huge rock and a tree, _standing_ there.

Eric's face moved in complete and utter confusion. Did they plan to try to escape? In this environment? What a stupid little slut, her ideas were just as plain and boring as her face, he thought.

And then, out of nowhere, she started screaming. Screaming from the top of her lungs, and soon, the two guys joined her.

The other men nearly stopped in shock, not even knowing what the fuck was going on. It made no sense.

They kept screaming, until suddenly, Eric felt slight tremble. At first he ignored it, thinking it was his sore muscles playing a trick on him. But then the trembling got more intense, and he heard crumbling in the distance.

All the young men stopped running and turned around. The last thing Eric saw was her nasty smile from under the big rock, before the fast-approaching avalanche hit all the remaining 15 men on the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blue Finch I'm glad I can still surprise you guys haha thank you for leaving a review :*

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it possible to survive a snow avalanche? Probably, according to the devil. Were my chances of survival even realistic? He didn't say.

My skin melted the snow around me and I tried to figure out what was up and what was down. I found the rock behind me and moved my arms over it's surface, to guide me. In a few moments my head popped from underneath the snow blanket, looking around. I couldn't see anybody. The avalanche wasn't too bad, and I was certain all the men survived.

I scratched my arms raw, they were so itchy it was killing me. I tried to distract myself by searching for the other two guys.

Both of them fought to the surface besides me, smiling like two lunatics.

» _Esta chica loca_ , it worked!« One of them said and laughed.

The other one that was nearly crying before said something, but neither of us understood his language. I learned their names were Alejandro and Ichirou, in that order. We helped one another get back to our feet and above the snow. Slowly, the other guys got out as well, most of them also on their feet quickly.

»I won't ever forget I owe you,« Alejandro said with a serious face.

»Remind me if we don't finish last,« I joked, but a part of me was serious.

I didn't count on the other men to regain themselves so quickly.

Without a second more to spare, all three of us idiots grabbed each other and sprinted down the hill, occasionally falling in the even deeper snow.

I heard Eric gaining up on us, one other group already ahead of us, clearly faster. The house was right there, so close...

I felt a tight grip on my left wrist and I turned my head around, mid-running.

»You fucking bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you,« roared Eric behind me, pulling me to a stop, one of his fists coming toward my face.

Like a cannon, Alejandro slammed into him and all three of us fell into the snow.

»What is your problem?!« I said, and tore my hand away from him.

Eric was foaming around his mouth from anger. And then I realized. Because of me, he wasn't going to be the first anymore.

I grabbed Alejandro's arm before Eric did and pulled him to the waiting Ichirou. We started running again, Eric right behind our feet. The other men were right next to us, I could already see Xerxes by the door to the house and the first group of men panting and struggling to catch their breath next to him.

Eric reached Xerxes a few seconds before me, but his group was incomplete. All three of us, Alejandro, Ichirou and me came in third. If it wasn't for my devil and my crazy stunt, we would have been the last.

After the fourth group, Eric's other two members came. The last group was, surprisingly, the group with Eric's other friends. Only two of them showed up. The other guy never made it out of the snow. As I looked around, I noticed the fourth group also lost one man and one of them was severely hurt. So that made it 16 of us, out of the 20 that started out this morning.

Xerxes made us form a line, in order of how we arrived, by groups. The first group had the strongest three men, all healthy, serious, devoted to the cause. Just looking at them made me shiver. The persian god gave them their promised reward – they were free for the remaining of the day, the first to use the baths, which was a true privilege. They picked a leader and he moved on.

The second group was Eric's, which Xerxes didn't forget came in incomplete in the beginning. Despite being second, the penalty was rather severe. His group had to cook for the entire League and clean the baths after everyone finished showering. Not to mention they had to tend to the toilets, which truly made my day. The saddest part for Eric was that all 16 of us were merely the first level, the rookies, the beginners. There were many others in the house as well, each level had less and less members, but those were extra mouths to feed and clean after. Nothing could soothe his emotional pain, not even being named the leader of the second group.

My group came in third, and yet we were winners compared to Eric's punished pack. We gave him a warm smile that cut right to his bone.

Suddenly I noticed the persian god didn't move and kept staring at the three of us.

»You three were responsible for the avalanche, is that correct?«

I gulped and wondered if he was gonna kill us. _Was this considered cheating?_

Both Ichirou and Alejandro remained silent so I gathered the courage to answer.

»Yes, sir.«

»Whose idea was it?«

I hoped I didn't sound too cocky when I said:

»Mine, sir.«

He cocked a brow at me, but didn't say a word. I noticed he was surprised. He thought less of me before. I felt so... belittled.

»Your quick thinking saved you three today. But don't make the mistake to think that will be enough to mask your poor physical condition. All three of you are pathetic. At least one of you is smart. That's hardly enough here,« he said with a stern look.

I thought the previous feeling of diminishment was better than the severe humiliation I felt now.

Eric rejoiced next to me.

»Under the circumstances, you will be the leader of your group. What's your name?« He asked and my mind went blank. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't say Ana, and Harley was...

»Dog,« a voice boomed and my hair stood up.

Venom began boiling in my blood from his proximity. Bane was approaching us slowly, hands holding onto his vest, calm as ever.

»Her physique will be corrected with time. She has unique potential, very valuable to the League,« Bane said and left no room for discussion.

Xerxes nodded in approval, obedient to Bane without a second thought. If Bane said so, it was so. And that was the last time Xerxes spoke so hostilely toward me.

»Dog, come,« he said and turned around without another word.

All the 15 men stared at me as I followed Bane back toward the house. My legs barely moved on their own and I felt oddly privileged, which wasn't good for my survival among the men at all...

Before we entered the house, I saw Xerxes dispose of the last group and then the fourth group because they lost a man along the way. Which left just a total of 12 of us. Eight men died today, and it wasn't even noon yet.

We moved through the house, up the staircase, the halls seemingly empty of life. I watched Bane's enormous muscular back and the tight black shirt underneath the vest. The mask was tightly fixed on his shaved head and he moved with purpose through the dark, windowless halls.

In the end he entered a room with double doors, made of thick dark red oak, or so it seemed like. The room inside was quite spacious, it had a bed, a huge desk with computers and piles of documents and a simple window. In the corner was a fireplace. _Bane's room_ , it hit me.

I blushed heavily as he closed the doors behind us and my veins shrunk even more. My legs were trembling from exhaustion, I could barely remain standing. I remembered the dream I had this morning...

»I must admit I was impressed by your stunt. I was wondering if you were going to come in last or not before that.«

»And if I did?« I asked, I had to know. I don't know where the boldness came from, but I had to know what I meant to him. In Gotham, he made it clear. But here, things were different. I had to find out where our line was, the limit of what was allowed.

His breathing was loud through the mask as he made his way past me.

»I told you you will ever only die by my hand.«

That answer wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I didn't press the matter. This was Bane after all.

»I'm not sure I will be so lucky the next time,« I admitted.

I had no idea how I was going to outsmart Xerxes and his physical demands. How could I ever compare to men and their strength and endurance?

»I will be training you personally in the training rooms and he knows better than to touch you during his lessons.«

Bane slowly faced me and my eyes danced over the metal tubes on his mask. His eyes were so dark, so inviting.

Unconsciously, I pulled and scratched at my skin and veins right underneath it.

His eyes saw everything, as usual, and nothing was lost on him.

»I called you here because you need a new dose.«

»Thank you,« I said politely, finally feeling like myself.

Spending time with him made things feel more normal. I had been used to his presence for so long in Gotham, he was part of my everyday.

He took a metal box from a drawer in the table and unlocked it. I saw a few vials of a bright green liquid inside. He pulled one out along with a sterilized needle.

I gulped as he approached me, but remained still. Despite the uncomfortable feeling needles gave me, I craved it. I needed more venom. My body was shutting down without it.

He attached the needle to the vial and cleaned my skin before piercing it. He injected me directly in my vein. The hit was immediate. My pupils dialated and so did Bane's as he watched me closely as he slowly injected the bright green liquid inside me.

My arteries expanded and the soreness in my muscles went away. The cramps disappeared and my period stopped for a second before it came back with a burst, my hormones going wild. A few drops of blood left the corners of my trousers and fell silently to the floor. But I heard it. I felt like I could hear my own heartbeat, could hear even my blood cells rushing through my body. I could feel every single inch of my skin and my fingertips tingled.

The hit literally took my breath away. I felt invincible again. Everything was so beautiful. So loud and full. I was so strong. So endurable. So... powerful.

A billion thoughts went through me and my body was buzzing, but that was all interrupted when Bane pulled the needle out of my arm and put the empty vial on the table.

I fixed my dialated stare at his face, my mind going quiet instantly at the sight of him. There was only one thing I wanted. And all my control was gone.

Before he had a chance to blink, my mouth attached to his neck and bit passionately as I wrapped my arms around those huge trap muscles. I sucked at his skin, traveled my way up and kissed the mask where his mouth was underneath the metal.

I felt him wrap his strong arms around me, lift me and help me place my legs around his waist, before he slammed us into a wall, his breathing heavy, eyes pitch black with lust.

xxxxxxxx

sorry for the long wait, i was on vacation in England and didn't have my computer with me


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the comments, I love you guys so much you always make my day so much better and so so so sorry for the wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He tore clothes right off of me, and I pulled and ripped at his. He kept growling and we couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. I broke his zipper trying to get into his pants, but neither of us cared.

Blood trailed down the wall and dripped to the floor as he positioned himself between my legs. I was like an animal high, crazy, hungry for him.

A loud cry escaped me as he plunged in and I started shaking from pleasure. I didn't feel pain like I usually did when he penetrated me. Venom masked the pain and now there was only desire and pleasure left. I wanted more, he needed more. Bane's hot breath was on my shoulder, the wall digging into my back.

I could feel every inch of his member, stretching me, blood helping with lubrication. He started an immediate fast pace and I braced myself by grabbing his broad shoulders tightly. I bit into his skin over his enormous trap muscles and moaned. He was creating friction between us we never felt before. I tried my hardest to restrain my loud moans.

I opened my eyes and stared at his, I could sense every detail on his skin, every pigmented cell in his eye. Venom heightened all my senses, and it was hard to focus on anything but his searing hot member inside of me, rubbing me into oblivion.

His mask dug into my lips as if to kiss me and we stayed like that as he tried to imprint me into the wall from his forceful thrusts. I pushed my nails into his trap muscles and dragged them across as much of his back I could reach.

I didn't last long from all the stimuli, his scent, his intense stare, the growls and pants from underneath his mask and the touch of his skin on mine. His thrusts were so fast I lost count and suddenly, I tightened around him, trembling, my mouth wide agape, but no sound came out. I felt him tensing as well, but he tried to last as long as he could and kept thrusting inside me wildly. I lost my vision, my voice, my mind. The little hairs on my arms stood up as I rode out my orgasm and Bane began to lose it too. His hot cum mixed with my blood and trickled down between my legs as he buried himself as deep in me as he could. A very loud moan finally escaped me as I returned to my body, and I clung onto him as much as I could. He rested against me and it was hard to breathe from his weight, but I barely felt it.

A strong, loud knock on the door brought us back to reality and I nearly died right then and there. I froze in his arms but Bane set me to the floor and he tried to pull up his zipper, but I broke it before.

»Get dressed,« he ordered and he didn't have to tell me twice.

But as I picked up my pants, I realized the mess we made. There was a ton of my blood all over my legs, and the cum was especially sticky and difficult to get rid of. If I put my pants on right now, I would never be able to clean them after this.

I stared at Bane wide-eyed, but he didn't really seem to understand my problem.

Another strong knock and Bane became irritated. Without even zipping his pants, he nearly took the door of its hinges and glared at the intruder.

I fused with the wall, hiding as well as I could. Seeing Bane shirtless wasn't odd, especially back in the sewers, so I was certain nobody would be suspicious. And if the guy wasn't gay and wouldn't stare at his crotch, I figured we were safe.

»I apologize for the disturbance, Bane,« I heard the man say, but Bane didn't even respond. I could feel his irritation from here.

»You told me to inform you when Barsad arrived.«

Bane nodded then and closed the door. I nearly fell on my ass. _Barsad?!_

As if nothing happened, Bane put on new military pants and tucked them into his boots. Just as he began pulling on a simple black shirt, I finally asked:

"I... Barsad is coming?« I muttered, suddenly all my worries were gone. I felt like I was about to meet with an old, dear friend.

»Yes.«

Bane finished and stood there, eyeing me. He threw a towel at me and sat behind his desk, seemingly busy.

»Clean yourself.«

I obeyed and put my clothes back on. The intruder broke the atmosphere and now there was just uncomfortable tension left. I knew Bane cared for me more than he wanted to admit. Love was a weakness in his opinion. And if I even uttered that word to him he'd probably strangle me out of principle. He tried to act tough but I could see right through him and that metal menacing mask.

»When should I come for another dose?« I asked and watched his broad muscular back as he worked behind the desk.

»We'll have to properly test your limit first. You will need to go without venom for as long as you can.«

»Will it be painful?«

»More than you can imagine.«

 _Wonderful_ … I wondered why he gave me venom now if we had to "test my limits"...

I wanted to say something else, anything, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. If the intruder hadn't interrupted, things would have turned out completely differently. Somehow, the affection we shared just a minute ago seemed like a distant memory. And even though my body was still buzzing from his touch, my mind grew cold.

I left without another word and didn't hear Bane snap the desk in two behind closed doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to pretend I didn't just fuck Bane in his room and entered the basic training hall I ran in yesterday. I ignored the stares from the men and hoped none of them heard my moans. I did try my best to restrain them… It was the first time I didn't feel like Bane ripped me apart. One time I had to go to the hospital after our sex but venom masked pain so perfectly, I felt totally content. I was still ridiculously high off of the drug, everything was sharper, louder, more colourful. It made it hard to focus.

» _Dog?_ What kind of a name is that?« Alejandro asked sceptically and he leaned on the wall next to me.

I sat on the ground and looked up in surprise.

I wasn't expecting him to approach me, especially since I didn't even notice him in the room. Ichirou was behind his back, quiet and disciplined. I thought of him as a bit shy, but realized that was mostly due to his poor knowledge of English, inexperience and young age. Since he was in the League that meant he was one tough bastard to begin with. But this training could break even the most determined of men.

»Just go with it,« I smirked and they sat down next to me.

All twelve of us rookies were in the room, all sitting. Most were massaging their legs, trying not to die from fatigue. Our morning run with the Persian god was something none of us will ever forget. And it surely wasn't the last time...

After a while Eric and his horde made us all breakfast and we went to eat in the designated dining room. Their penalty was to cook for the entire League for the day, among other things. I never felt greater satisfaction than when I ate the slop they made. Eric's eyes were burning into me as I savoured each spoonful of the disgusting porridge.

» _Carajo_ , _chica_ , how the hell can you eat that?« Alejandro asked and I shrugged.

»I'm going to use up all of their services today, suits those bitches right,« I said darkly and Alejandro died of laughter.

»I heard you went to apologize to that _puta_ yesterday. Whatever happened to peace, eh, _hermana_?«

»Well, he spat in my face, so it's his own fault.«

Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, a familiar figure caught my eye. I left the bowl on the ground and approached him with a stupid grin on my face. In a few seconds it became evident, he was here looking for me.

»I had to see it to believe it,« he muttered and shook his head.

»Long time no see, Barsad,« I said and the grin got bigger on my face.

I didn't know why, but I was really happy to see him. Looking back to all that we've been through together, and especially how he had always treated me, Barsad was one of the greatest people in my opinion. In the sewers he treated me like a person, he never harmed or tried to rape me like some of Bane's men fantasized about. He was fair.

He extended his hand and we shared a rather manly hug. He patted me on the back roughly and a proud smile escaped his lips, even though he tried to contain it.

»Welcome to the League, sister.«

Something inside me froze and a weird warmth spread through me then. I knew the members often called each other »brother« and I saw Bane and Barsad do that often. And now in his eyes, I was one of them. We were equal. I belonged.

I held back the sudden rush of emotions and bit the inside of my cheek to help keep my face still. I didn't wanna show my feelings in front of the others. He remained unchanged – the beard was still there, his short brown hair neat and clean and those icy blue eyes expressionless. But today, there was pride and warmth in them.

He let go of me and I returned back to my two guys. The entire room was staring at me and Barsad. I knew they'd think I'm even more privileged now, knowing not only Bane but Barsad as well. Out of nowhere, Xerxes appeared and stood next to him.

»To those of you lucky enough to survive, this man here will be your guns master. He will teach you shooting techniques and familiarize you with all types of loaded weapons.«

There was complete silence in the dining room and one by one, we started going to the first training room.

 _Lucky enough to survive…_ echoed in all of our heads and we remembered eight men died this morning.

After a while Xerxes returned and we stood at attention.

»All twelve of you are absolutely pathetic... But you show some minor promise. Therefore you will enter the second training room today.«

He pointed at the next door and we obediently entered. I already saw it yesterday, it was just an empty room. Compared to the first one, with all the boxing bags and treadmills this one looked boring. I wondered why it was considered "the next level".

We formed another line, but the Persian god seemed unsatisfied.

»From now on you will divide into groups by rank and stay that way. You will not act individually. If anything happens to a member of your group, it has happened to you to. There will be consequences for the entire group, not just you alone.«

I understood what he was doing. In the League they had to be loyal to one another. I observed that behaviour in the sewers. They moved as one, organised, efficient. I remembered that time commissioner Gordon was brought to the sewers. Bane killed both men that brought him there, and another three men within their group died before that. Bane wiped out the entire team. _There will be consequences for the entire group..._

»Leaders, step forward.«

I looked around and took a shy step out of the line. There was four of us standing. At the beginning of the row was the tallest and most muscular dude of us all. He looked like a damn titan. And smart, too. He didn't speak much, but when he did say something, it was short and to the point. He kinda reminded me of Barsad. Xerxes took a long good look at him and then left with a look of approval.

The second in row was Eric, standing proud yet ashamed, since his group was the punished one today. He was muscular as well, much taller than me. The only similarity between us was that he had light hair and eyes as well, although his was dirty blonde. When Xerxes passed him he smirked aloud because of the punishment, and Eric bowed his head in shame. He gritted his teeth together, but didn't let out a sound.

Now it was my turn. I stared straight ahead at the opposite wall, a look of determination spread all over my face.

»Dog, was it?«

»Yes, sir.«

»This is no place for women.«

I clenched my jaw but refrained from speaking. If I said what was on my mind right now he would probably snap my neck. He looked me up from head to toe and I felt sweat forming on my back. Venom was in full effect and the happiness I felt from seeing Barsad was slowly fading away.

»Honestly, I don't know what Bane sees in you,« I heard Eric tense next to me, he was trying his best to contain his laughter.

I had to fight the urge to roll my hands into fists. Venom was taking over.

»I heard you blew up Gotham, so I suppose there is some slight use of you. Either way, we'll see. Bane has been wrong once before...«

I felt my veins burn, venom rushing through them like adrenaline. I started shaking slightly and tried my best to suppress it. Anger was rolling off me in waves, but I couldn't let it show.

Then he finally moved on to the last leader, who didn't stand out in my opinion in any way. I wondered why he didn't bother him instead of me. _Maybe he's frustrated and needs a good fu-._

I closed my eyes and stopped my thoughts. I was reminded of Bane and his cold behaviour after he got what he wanted this morning. It only made me madder.

»Leaders, get back in line. This room will be your biggest challenge yet. Our morning run was nothing but a casual stroll compared to this. Only three groups will leave this room today... or less. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.«

I felt Alejandro move into me slightly with his shoulder and I understood his concern. This didn't sound good at all. Eight men already died. The guys were all sore from the morning and far from their best shape, except maybe for the titans in the first group. Thankfully I didn't feel any fatigue because of the drug.

»This - is the sparring room. But today there will be no sparring. I want to see what you're truly capable of. I don't wanna waste my time on training you if you're useless. There will be no mercy so you should show none as well. Because today, you fight to death.«

I gulped and suddenly, I understood why Bane gave me venom. It made me feel invincible and indestructible, I felt no pain and my body was stronger than it was in reality. My body was buzzing and vibrating off this stuff and my pupils dilated and the mention of death and fighting. I craved to destroy. Venom demanded sacrifice, annihilation and demolition.

Nobody would come to save me. Not even Bane. If I lost, I brought shame to him and therefore deserved to die. There was no use in pleading, no escape, no going back. Maybe that was the reason he fucked me so desperately this morning. There was an honest chance of him never seeing me again.

 _Cunning bastard_ , I thought. Filling me with venom overdose was a smart move on his side. And a slight guarantee I might survive. I wouldn't otherwise.

»And the weapons?« The fourth leader dared ask, but Xerxes was emotionless.

»Improvise,« he said and moved to the side of the room.

»Four groups, four corners. Move.«

Without a second thought, we dashed to our own corners. The titans were diagonally from us, Eric's group in the corner to my left and the fourth group on my right. The second group was eyeing the three of us dangerously and I knew it was time for some major payback. After all, they blamed my group for not being the first to finish the run today.

 _Only three groups will leave this room today... or less._

»As soon as three men die, the lesson is over. I would suggest killing three men from the same group, or else another group dies as well. However, I don't care if all of you die today. So, you will begin...«

He looked at his watch and it seemed all time stopped for me.

My heart was beating incredibly slow and my veins burned. I saw every each particle of dust in the air, shifting in the light. It was like when I thought I was dead. Everything was so intense, so filled with stimuli it was overwhelming. My head was ringing and covering other sounds in the room. There was a strong smell of men lingering in the air, musky and heavy, and I could sense their sweat and fear. It was crazy, I actually smelled fear. I didn't feel any pain from my period, I hardly felt my body apart from the ever growing anger inside me.

Bane dared fuck me one last time. Not a goodbye, not a thank you. He just took what he wanted and sent me on my way, to the gladiator's pit.

My hands formed fists and heat radiated off of me. How could he do this to me? We were the same finally. I felt what he felt, I was a slave to venom as much as he was. I finally understood the rage - venom induced madness that was so intense it consumed you whole and you saw red.

He dared drag me to fucking Tibet and get me addicted to a drug that I now craved more than anything. He dared ruin my life yet again and then fuck me without a word.

My thoughts returned into focus as I felt Eric's stare on me. His eyes reflected a promise to me. I fixed my gaze on his and held it there. I was going to destroy him. I apologized to him, I was truly sorry, and he spit in my face. Fucking spit in front of everyone. He called me Bane's bitch.

Well today, Eric was going to become my bitch. He just didn't know it yet.

»... **Now** ,« Xerxes said calmly and the smell of fear got fifty times stronger.

For the first few second we just looked at one another, apart from me and Eric who didn't break our insane gaze.

Alejandro nudged me in my side and whispered:

»I got your back, _hermana_. Don't even worry about that _cabrón._ We will fuck him up.«

I had no idea what he said, I didn't even understand what " _hermana"_ meant, but in this moment it didn't matter.

»If you won't start moving, I will choose the target for you,« Xerxes promised darkly.

The room was getting tenser and tenser, everyone waited for someone else to make the first move. I felt like everyone was eyeing my group, because I was the only woman, which apparently made us the weakest. So their plan was to naturally go for one group instead of sacrificing more. The room will decide the victims. And then the gladiators will fight.

And then, out of nowhere, the titans began slowly moving, his eyes fixed on the three of us. But to my luck, the fourth group misunderstood their path and thought they were the target. Without provocation, their leader swung at a titan and the room exploded. The two groups went at each other and the fourth group really surprised me, since they put up a tough fight.

And then, Eric launched himself at me. But I was ready. I was craving this moment. My body needed it, no, **demanded** blood.

xxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait guys, I try to update as regularly as I can. Please let me know if you still like the story and want me to write more


	6. Chapter 6

A big thank you to all of you reading!

ViolaGrey thanks soooo much for your comment, I was grinning like an idiot when I read it! I'm not quite done with Eric yet to have Ana just kill him, I hope you'll like what I have in store for him (this chapter will reveal quite a lot about the future plot). There will most definitely be more Bane-action in the next chapter and that is a promise ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **»It's not enough is it? It's not enough**

 **What do you want, what do you want?**

 **You want my blood? Do you want my sweat?**

 **What the fuck you want?**

 **…**

 **Lil' bitch, I'ma show you how to pay me homage**

 **Lil' bitch, Don Dodda comin' and they runnin' like a bitch.«**

 _\- Stefflon Don - Lil Bitch_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was nothing around me, it was like the world didn't exist. The only thing I saw, beyond the red curtain draped over my eyes, was Eric. Him, I saw perfectly. He was dyed red, everything was, except the corners of my vision that were completely smudged black. I saw the promise in his eyes, the raised fist, his entire body language screamed at me and for the first time I understood what Bane tried to teach me all those months back.

My muscles rippled under my skin and I threw myself back at him with the same force. He was not ready for that – the surprise written all over his face, he thought I was going to coward away from his attack.

I bent slightly and threw my shoulders to collide with his stomach. The force made him trip and he grabbed the back of my shirt so we both fell to the ground hard.

This fucker spat in my face yesterday. I apologized and he spat. He dared... I was Harley fucking Quinn. So now this little fucker lying underneath me was going to find out who the fuck I really was.

»Say hello to venom, bitch,« I snarled and my left fist landed on his nose.

I heard a satisfying crack and blood smeared my knuckles. Joy got mixed with anger and I saw all red. I only acknowledged his defensive blows because it made my body move from the force, not because of pain. I stopped and let him hit me across the face so hard, it threw me off of him.

I wiped the blood off of my broken lip and stood up as if nothing ever happened. Eric stood up just the same, staring at me in shock. He was not expecting this. The sight of his broken nose brought me more pleasure than he would ever know.

I let him come swinging again, but like Bane taught me, I used my small form to dodge the attack, I ducked under his swinging arm and then I came up behind his back and hit him square in the kidneys. I fought fucking Bane once. And I lived to tell the story. Eric had no idea what was coming to him.

He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Blinded by rage, I climbed onto his shoulders and tightened my legs around his neck. I was choking him, slowly but surely, and he wrapped his arms around my legs to try and pry them away.

I barely felt his attempts at getting me off, he threw us back to the floor, doing whatever he could think of, but I didn't let go. I was going to fucking choke him until one of us couldn't go on anymore. And boy, did I have lots of energy left.

My skin was searing hot, veins burned horribly and my mouth tasted like venom.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, the rage, the red fog, I sensed something wasn't right. It was like a nagging thought, persistent like a mosquito. I tried my best to focus on it, to break the red wall that surrounded me. Eric dug his nails into my legs, but it just made me squeeze harder. He was hitting me, rolling on the ground, but I was glued to him like a tick. He was slowly but surely suffocating.

And then I finally became aware of the world around me again and I saw Alejandro fall to the ground. He was fighting as hard as he could, but the other guy overpowered him. _If anything happens to a member of your group, it has happened to you to_.

Each hit he received, I could practically feel on my body. It was like I was being assaulted as well. I let go of Eric who hurled on the ground from lack of oxygen and held onto his neck like a dying little bitch. He rolled to his stomach and tried his best to breathe again from shock.

I got up to my feet as if nothing happened and asserted the situation. Men around me fought, fists were flying around everywhere, groaning and screaming in pain. One guy got blinded and the liquid from his eyes squirted on the floor with a disgusting sound, accompanied by an ear-piercing scream. Alejandro was fighting on the ground with the other man, losing the fight. My group member, Alejandro. The one who had my back no matter what. We were a squad. And now this enemy fucker touched Alejandro, he touched what belonged to my group. **What belonged to me.** At that, all rationality was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first piece of the puzzle was a smell – it was strong, like iron, sickening and rich. Blood, I realized. It mixed perfectly with ever increasing scent of fear, that was not my own. Heavy disgusting sweat clung in the air, manly, musky, ruling the room. It was so intense, it fell down heavily in the air.

My hands moved on their own accord, as I grabbed the man above Alejandro and practically lifted him off. I pushed him to the ground and then my menacing shadow was cast over his surprised and shocked expression. I was on him in a second, my fists never stopping, the heavy blows landing on his face.

I had to admit, the man knew hot to hit back _hard_. He caught me twice in my stomach, but it didn't stop my assault. I felt my period seeping through the improvised pad because of his hits, but my pants were dark enough to mask the colour so nobody could tell.

The second piece of the puzzle was an emotion. It was overpowering, louder than my rationality. It was searing hot fury, it made me go on a rampage of destruction. I was so mad, and I didn't even know why. What was I so upset and emotional about? Where was this wrath and aggression coming from? Rage ruled me, the smells still lingering in the air.

Something hot and sticky was all over my fingers, hands, a few drops even on my face. It had that same iron smell. My knuckles kept connecting with something, but I couldn't see past the blinding red.

He managed to push me to the ground with his body, but before he could do anything else, Alejandro attacked him from behind. With both of them rolling on the ground, I stood up. Yet again, my group member proved he had my back. Even though I didn't need any help from him, he came swinging at my enemy anyway.

My body was alive, buzzing, vibrating with wrath I never knew before. I looked up and saw Xerxes approaching me. He had a curious expression on his face, but it seemed like Bane told him all about my new drug addiction.

Nobody touched me as the Persian god approached and I became oblivious to the men around me. I was staring at him and he back at me with the same intensity. Finally, he got close enough to even smell the chemical evaporating off my skin. His eyes were pitch black and it reminded me of the agent of chaos a part of me still loved.

»Show me venom,« he whispered darkly and I knew this was my true test.

Xerxes had not been favouring me so far and being a woman didn't help not one bit. So my test was to prove my worth, that I was as capable as any man in here.

»I want you to unleash it,« he ordered quietly but sternly and I didn't have to be asked twice.

My body demanded it. Venom could only be sated with blood. I had the most murderous expression on my face as I turned back toward the man fighting Alejandro. _Why so serious, Harley?_ I heard along with the maniac laugh. And then I let go and smiled widely as I unleashed venom in all its glory.

I blacked out, or rather reddened out by the colour that dominated my sight, but there was no fear in me. My vocal chords were resting, I didn't let out a single sound, there was strange peace that separated my mind from whatever it was my body was doing. I felt searing heat in my muscles. I opened my eyes, but there was still red. Blood was everywhere. Drops on the floor, on the men around me and as I looked down, mainly on my hands. My knuckles looked like they were broken. But far from as broken as the face of the man lying before my feet. His face was disfigured, a pool of blood oozing out of his head. He was not yet dead, though.

»I want you to break his arm,« a godlike voice commanded and I felt Xerxes' looming shadow over me.

Without a second thought, I wrapped my body around his right arm as he was lying on his back and choking. I tightened my grip and then started arching my back to perform an armbar. I arched on the filthy, slippery blood-stained floor as he cried and screamed. More and more, his arm was bending in the most unnatural position. His elbow was digging into my stomach and I exposed the inner side of his arm outside, to be bend in a way his joint didn't naturally allow. It took a ridiculous amount of power, especially since he was still resisting, but no matter the blows I received, no matter the cries, I kept arching and pulling relentlessly. With a disgusting crack, his arm cracked in the elbow joint and I let go as he screamed in agony at his broken arm.

I stood back up, waiting for further orders, when I spotted Bane with the corner of my eye. His presence made me heat up, especially since he never took his eyes off me. _When did he come in here?_

»Two men had already died. We need one more,« Xerxes ordered and the men stopped fighting, some falling to the ground in fatigue and pain.

»Now kill him.«

There was complete silence in the room. All three titans stood above the other two bodies, claiming their victory. My breath got hitched as I recognized one body to be Ichirou. The other one was one of Eric's men. The man underneath me was also Eric's group member. I wondered what that meant. Xerxes promised to get rid of the entire group if anything happened to a member. With Ichirou dead, my fate was clear. So was Eric's...

Alejandro was on my right, wide eyed, speechless, but alive. The fourth group's guys were badly beaten, one of them barely standing, one blinded on one eye, but all three alive. All three titans seemed relatively fine, because they acted as a proper team, not individually as Xerxes warned us before.

I looked past the men, to the all too familiar face. He was holding onto his vest with the most muscular hands I have ever seen and his scent suddenly surrounded me whole. My body went numb as if on command at the sight of him. I started trembling as I finally understood what venom truly did. A heavy hand steadied me and squeezed my shoulder. Alejandro was standing behind me, my only surviving group member having my back as he promised.

Bane just stood there, his dark looming shadow dominating the room. I noticed his jealous stare that pierced Alejandro's hand on my shoulder. Knowledge of what that did to him made my breath got hitched and heat spread through me. Big bad Bane was jealous... and he couldn't have looked hotter to me. His breathing was loud and I was reminded of this morning and his groans and heat rushed to my cheeks. His eyes were so expressive as if he dared me. His gaze alone ordered me and my body moved on its own. I had no idea what the plan was, how I was supposed to kill a man without a weapon. The man beneath me lifted himself to his knees, crying in a pathetic attempt to plead for his life. But before I had the chance to even think about how to kill him, my body moved on its own.

I jumped on his shoulders and tightly wrapped my legs around his neck, like I did with Eric, but this time my legs remained outstretched and interlocked. Suddenly, I twisted my entire body, like a ballerina in a deadly spiral. My legs held onto his neck which twisted along with me and with a sickening crack, his neck was broken. I dismounted him and his body fell to the puddle of his own blood on the floor.

I stood over him and I felt nothing but anger. This wasn't the first man I killed. I shot a man before when Joker made me do it.

I saw Bane turn around and leave the room after saying something to Xerxes. Without a glance or a word, he left me there, in the chaos and death with blood dripping off my broken knuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without a word, we formed an orderly line. Three bodies lay on the floor in front of us. Ichirou and the two guys from Eric's group. The three titans stood proudly at the beginning of the line, seemingly healthy, then Eric with bruises on his neck and a broken nose. He had blood smeared all over the rest of his face and he was shaking from anger and shame.

I was standing right next to him, our shoulders nearly touching. By the amount of venom in my system I knew if he was going to touch me I was going to snap. I couldn't stand the man. But all that wasn't going to matter when Xerxes disposes of both of us for losing our teams.

My knuckles were all shades of purple and blue, partly hidden behind a thick crimson liquid that wasn't mine. My lip was broken from Eric's punch. I didn't feel any other injuries but knew that was just an illusion.

Alejandro was standing proud next to me, despite our loss. He was loyal and a man of his word. He had my back no matter what. His own was covered in bruises and I could tell he was in pain. On his right, the remaining three guys stood, but barely. One of them resisted the urge to hold his hand over the damaged empty eye socket and the other's knees where shaking so badly from fatigue he was seconds away from collapsing.

They were all fatigued from the run before and this took them all over the line. Not only physically, but emotionally as well.

»You did well for your first time. But the men who died were from two different groups... I promised death to every group that lost a member.« I swallowed hard. I wondered if I launched myself at him would I be able to overpower him? Even on venom that seemed unlikely...

»However, the rules have changed. The two groups will not be punished today.« I nearly fell on my ass. Xerxes being... merciful? What was this? And then it hit me. Whatever Bane whispered to him right before he left... It was surely about this. _I told you you will ever only die by my hand_... he kept true to his word. Xerxes seemed deeply displeased about this, but couldn't voice his complaints to a man such as Bane.

»But there will be some changes. From now on, there will only be three groups left.« For a moment I didn't even realize what his words meant. And then it hit me.

»The former second and third group will merge into one.«

My fingers balled into fists and I started seeing red again. Eric's breath became erratic and shaky from anger as well. Neither of us could believe it, especially Alejandro's gasp let me know his thoughts on the matter. Xerxes stopped in front of the three of us and gave us a nasty smirk.

»I am well aware of the rival situation between the two of you. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with that, therefore the new leader of the group will be you.«

He motioned to Alejandro to step forward.

»Congratulations and good luck.«

The Persian god moved to the end of the line and Alejandro looked like he was high.

»The first group came in first yet again. The reward you received today will be extended to two days. We're done for today.«

We all waited in line until he left before we started breathing again. I didn't dare move not even then. My emotions currently ruled me. If I were to even glance at Eric I would probably bash his skull in.

The titans left first, and the third group helped each other tend to their wounds. One of them even passed out and collapsed to the floor. Alejandro moved to my side and opened his mouth to say something, when Eric suddenly stormed out. I was shaking from anger. I could see Alejandro struggling, he wanted to say something, but the expression on my face told him it wasn't a good idea to touch me.

»Don't,« was all he said and I furled my brows in confusion.

»Don't _what_?« I hissed, barely containing my emotions.

»Don't you dare let this break our deal, _hermana_. We're a team. Forget that _hijo de puta_. Xerxes will punish him if he fights back. We'll overpower him. We're a team, remember?«

For his sake, I held back the curse words that were just begging me to roll off my tongue. He didn't deserve my wrath.

»I'm sorry, Alejandro. You're right. I'm acting like a child. I'll calm down,« I promised, but my words did nothing for my temper.

At least I could lie to make him feel better.

»All my _amigos_ used to call me Alejo.«

He offered me his fist and I hit it gently with mine.

»You weren't this gentle with those _pendejos_ ,« he laughed and somehow I felt my anger slowly subsiding.

»I don't know what came over me,« I lied.

He didn't have to know about my drug addiction just yet. No, not ever.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'll try my best to upload as much as I can, I think I'll manage another chapter really really soon :) But please comment your thoughts so I know how I'm doing so far


	7. Chapter 7

I waited outside the small barrack behind the house. Some men were bathing inside and I paced around. I didn't want them to see me so I waited at the back, hidden behind a corner. I managed to lose Alejandro when he went for dinner and hoped he wouldn't find me here. I didn't wanna shower with others. Especially since my clothes were bloody from my period and my plan was to clean them in secret so nobody would ever find out.

My feet were knee deep in snow but I didn't sense any cold. Venom was messing with my mind and I was wondering when I'd get used to this emotional rollercoaster it kept putting me through. I sighed and lost my train of thought. Thankfully, I didn't feel any pain yet, but as soon as venom would start leaving my system, I was in for one hell of a time. My knuckles were fifty shades of fucked up – black, purple, blue and deep red. I couldn't get rid of blood stains that stained my pale skin. It was a total surprise I still managed to move my fingers around freely, judging by how broken they looked. I probably destroyed a bone or two...

»What's this?« I heard from the side and looked up to some unknown men.

Eric was behind them, with a mean glare. Because both of his former group members died, he had to endure the punishment alone – cleaning the toilets and baths and cooking for the entire league. He was tired and on the verge of losing it. The sight of his broken nose brought sick satisfaction to me. The bruises on his neck were proof of my dominance over him and something warm spread in my chest.

»What are you doing?« One of the men asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

He was clearly much older than me, in his early thirties. He belonged to the higher level trainees, that much was clear at first sight. I knew Bane's mercenaries from the sewers and these guys were no different. Obedient if their leader was nearby, but mere savages when left alone. Their kind never reached higher league's ranks, they served as mere soldiers in the league's growing army. Unimportant assholes just looking for trouble.

»I'm waiting for my turn,« I hissed.

 _What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?_

He smirked and walked up to me. No wonder Eric knew him. Assholes just seemed to attract one another.

»And what makes you think you get to have the baths all to yourself, huh? Get in there with your group or you won't get to bathe at all.«

»I'll wait for everyone to finish, then I'll go. When I bathe has nothing to do with you.« He was all up in my face and I stared back defiantly. Venom began to kindle within me.

»Bane ordered us to save up on water. Unless you have special permission or are being rewarded, I suggest getting your little ass in there while I'm still patient.« I saw his nasty eyes graze my chest and the flame inside me grew to life. They just wanted to see me naked, they've been devoid of women for too long.

»What the fuck did you just say to me?« I asked quietly but he heard me clearly.

We were mere inches apart, my neck nearly breaking from having to look so high up but I held my head high, baring my teeth.

»What are you doing?« Boomed behind us and my hair stood up.

I cursed for not noticing him before. Bane stood there, hands on his vest, staring at us intensely. There was no emotion in his eyes, only slight annoyance. Eric and the others moved away obediently, and I saw Alejandro walk up to the scene. Two men left the baths, gave us a confused look but at the sight of Bane they left immediately.

»She's refusing to abide by the rules. She wants to have the baths all to herself, even though I told her about your order on water saving,« the asshole said and I grinded my teeth together silently.

This right here had absolutely nothing to do with water saving. Bane's gaze focused on me and remained there silently until I gave him my undivided attention. My fists were ready to pounce, the quick pulse visible on my neck. I was a ticking time bomb and he knew it.

I had to use up all of my energy not to let my jaw drop to the ground when I realized he was not going to help me. He was against me. I was not expecting this. But then I realized it all made sense. His men were growing restless because of me coming here. Bane made a huge exception when the league took me in. And now, to show them he didn't favor me in any way and I was just another soldier for him to command, he had to give them what they craved. Bread, circuses and blood. They've already been fed and had fought for the entire day. So all that was left were the circuses, which is where I came into play.

My mind grew dark. _Oh, Bane wants a show? He's going to get one_. I was going to take it waaay too far. He only wanted to assert his dominance, but he was literally about to get what he commanded.

»Forgive me,« I said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

I walked past the asshole and toward Bane who was watching my every move. I ignored Alejandro and Eric who didn't dare follow me.

I chuckled darkly and kept a large fake smile all across my face. I would rather be damned than let them see how horrible I felt. My period was the main source of shame. Judging by the disgusting wet feeling; blood was probably all over my ass, the inside of my legs, clothes...

Bane's eyes narrowed and I held his gaze defiantly before storming inside. The room had many natural baths, with steaming hot water. It was all just one big room, no privacy, no doors, no walls. There were men in there already and they all focused on me in surprise, ceasing their washing for a moment. I don't know what came over me, I was waiting for Bane to intervene, when I suddenly took a different course of action. The rage, temper and venom were lethal to my mind and it poisoned me to the point of no control.

I kept the doors open behind me on purpose so all of them could see clearly, especially Bane. Alejandro and Eric were still outside, slowly moving away from the masked man. I could tell they were uncomfortable and scared. Bane was a force to be reckoned with.

Without a second thought, I grabbed at my shirt and pulled it right off, in the middle of the room. I pushed my pants down, along with my underwear which revealed a bloody mess all over the fabric and my legs, but I pretended not to notice. I leaned over to put those clothes on the floor, giving everyone a view to remember. My ass was facing Bane on purpose and I could just imagine his anger. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect me to go this far.

I unhooked my bra and let it drop to the floor. I never thought of myself as beautiful, but I had feminine curves in all the right places and quite large breasts that didn't sag due to my youth. The last time they had seen a naked woman had been months, for some even years ago. Their minds went blank, their hands down and their dicks up.

I went into the steam cloud, stepping into one of the natural small pools that served as baths. Blood started mixing with water and I had this odd psychopathic smile on my face that nobody even noticed because they were too busy staring at my body and all the assets. The water slowly turned light pink from all the blood, steam infused my hair and my breath got heavy. Beneath the fake smile and anger there was enormous sadness, hurt and pain. Bane let me bathe with his men. He didn't say a single word to them. Not to touch me, not to send them away. He just... let me go. _What did I do to lose his love?_ All I ever wanted was to be enough... A tear slid down my cheek, but if anybody managed to look above my breasts at all, they'd just think it was the steam condensating on my skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the nights he stayed awake. Blame ate at him, until he couldn't think straight. The world got painted red in his rage, the kind no normal person would ever know. Uncontrollable wrath that took away all self-control. Because of him, she too, now knew the same madness, anger and all-consuming fury. The one person he swore to protect, the only one who ever mattered.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't think. Guilt ate at his heart. He wanted to tell her a thousand apologies because he saw her hurt and confusion. She couldn't recognize her own body or emotions anymore.

But every time she got close the words just didn't roll off his tongue. His mind went blank at the sight of her and her beauty. He craved her touch, her scent, her voice. But he felt unworthy of her presence anymore. He had ruined her and it was all his fault.

After giving her venom, she kissed him, her mind ruled by that damned drug. He couldn't resist taking what his heart desired most in this world. Even though with each thrust, each moan, each one of her cries of pleasure, his heart broke apart a little more. He didn't deserve her affection. She believed in him, even after doing this to her. She still cared.

So he had to push her away. He wasn't worthy of her. His only proper punishment could be her hatred while his undying love for her remains forever unchanged. He had to make her see that. He had to make her hate him. He wouldn't be able to sleep ever again otherwise.

After he came inside her, he swore not to touch her sacred body again. She saw the change, but didn't understand his sudden coldness. She left teary-eyed and his heart ached at the sight of her. Without any restraints, and the world covered in red, he smashed his fists down on the table until it broke into pieces.

Bane roared and hit, demolished his entire room in seconds. He loved and craved her more than venom. And yet, she was far beyond his reach.

He tried not thinking about her, but it didn't work. He tried everything - training, suffocating himself, planning, meditating... nothing was effective. He had to see her again.

He stormed through the house, finding her easily. One of the league's brothers was overseeing the training, two men already dead on the ground. The sight of her made him proud, his chest warm and an odd feeling overpowered him. She moved elegantly but deadly, venom clouding her judgement. She noticed him then and it was as if his entire body was alive again when she looked him in the eyes. He didn't deserve her... none of her.

He forced himself to leave quickly, the less he saw of her the better for the both of them. She would never hate him for what he did to her, but she should. This was the only way.

It wasn't hard to hear about her throughout the day. Either it was Barsad or one of the other brothers, or even the new members – everything whispered about her. Somehow, he always ended up hearing more than he should and he found himself nearing the bath house before he even processed it.

She was there, in all her raw beauty, blonde hair, fierce gaze and bared teeth at the man who had cornered her. There was no fear on her face, only true wrath and the promise of death. He felt anger boil inside him. He couldn't stand another man looking at her, but he had to control himself. After all, that was the whole point. He had to let her go, in order to be rid of the guilt.

And it started to work. He could see the hate in her eyes as she passed him, then went inside the bath house. Her pain overruled her rationality and before he could stop her, she did the one thing he couldn't stand to see happen. All the men stared greedily, some began touching themselves without shame. Since he didn't intervene, he realized they were going to take it even further.

She took off all of her clothes and bent down to torture him and it worked. His pants became far too tight suddenly and his breath got hitched. His vision got redder, the anger turning into fury and jealousy ruled his mind. She swooned her naked pale body into one of the baths and the men stared like hyenas. Stared at what was **his**.

She was the only person he ever wanted to grant true life to. After Gotham, he planned to give her that gift – to let her go free, forever protected, go home, go far away from the violence and pain. To have a family, grow old, be wherever and whoever she always wanted.

But venom took that away. And now, he was never going to forgive himself. He stained her purity for forever.

In what could have even been fata morgana, he saw tears on her face. She was desperately trying to ignore the men staring and groaning and the sight of her. And then Bane snapped.


End file.
